


Christmas cannot wait

by Narciss



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Creepy Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Jerome Valeska One Shot, Jerome is a weird cutie, Jerome is bae, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soft Jerome Valeska, Was a challenge, basically fluff, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narciss/pseuds/Narciss
Summary: You just got home on the 22nd of December and Jérôme cannot wait so Christmas his happening now <3
Relationships: Jerome Valeska & Female Reader, Jerome Valeska & Reader, Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s), Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Kudos: 12





	Christmas cannot wait

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was a challenge given to me on instagram, I'm still french lol so my English is still bad but I tried and I hope it's cute !

Christmas was never your thing, thanks to your abusive parents. Usually, that would mean no gifts, no diner, nothing. They used to pay as little as possible attention to you, making sure you didn’t die so that they didn’t go to jail and that was all. No hugs, no name, nothing. You ended killing them somehow and for some reason, was sent to Arkham and met Jerome there. When you told him you had no name and was registered as “X”, he called you Daphnée and that was it. He protected you since and you fell under his charm. After some adventures, the two of you managed to get a little flat so you could lay low for a moment, and now Christmas time was on its way.

You had spent the day in the Narrows, preparing the future, and came back home with a bag full of weapons and a gift for Jerome. You looked for your key in your handbag but before you could get it, Jerome had opened the door and was looking at you with his beautiful blue eyes, a rebel stray of burning hair falling on his pale and freckled forehead.  
“How’d you know I was there ? you asked  
\- I’ve been looking through the window for about half an hour now and when I saw you in the street, I got ready !”  
He was playing childish and you loved it. He let you in and you noticed the living room door was closed, also he was more  
cheerful that usual and you were wondering why.  
“Are you hiding something J ? you joked  
\- Maybe… Or maybe it’s just Christmas time, ya know ? Or maybe it’s both, but in this case, there might be a corpse involved. He chuckled at the idea.  
\- Lay low we said.  
\- Just relax and lemme lead, dollface.”

His smile was he last thing you saw before he covered your eyes with his soft hands and led you to the living room. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon hit you sweetly as he removed his hands and you saw the spookiest yet cutest Christmas tree ever : it was covered with red and white striped ribbons which gave it a carnival feeling, the Christmas balls where little skulls or hearts with blood drips and the light strings were flashing irregularly like neons lights in horror movies. The traditional star at the top was a grenade. Like, a real one. You turned to him and hugged him tight, smiling like a child.  
“Oh J, this is so cute !  
\- You love it ?  
\- Of course I do, silly clown !”

He smiled, proud that he made you happy, and cupped your face to kiss you. It was soft but quickly done ‘cause he had other stuff to show you. He took your hand and brought you to the table, were cookies were waiting for you to eat them.  
“I hope you’re not allergic to cinnamon, because seeing you choke would be fun as hell but the “you’re dead as hell” part, not that much. Though dead doesn’t mean much in Gotham these days.  
\- I’m not sweetheart, lucky me. Didn’t know you baked.  
\- Neither did I, I just followed the recipe and ate a bunch of them just to make sure it was better than Arkham’s food.  
\- Everything is better than Arkham’s food, I mean come on !”  
The two of you were laughing hard and you finally took a cookie while Jerome watched you eat and smile, his cute face resting on his hand.  
“You make me love Christmas Jerome, and that requires talent.  
\- Yeah, you told me your parents where no fun, but ain’t I the best clown in town ?  
\- You sure are. Thing is, I bought you no gift…  
\- Don’t worry about that, you already are one. He kissed your forehead. Plus, you’ll help later get something I really want and that will be the most perfect gift ever.  
\- What is it ?  
\- Thou shalt see baby.”  
You laughed again. You were always laughing when he was around anyway. Then he got up, made some tea and lit up the fireplace. Then he handed you the tea, sat by your side on the couch and the two of you shared some spooky Christmas stories as you ate the cookies. When your phone lockscreen turned on, you noticed it was only December 22nd.  
“You’re early J, you know this ? You teased him.  
\- I know little lamb, but your gift cannot wait…  
\- What is it ? Your face lit up like you were 5.  
\- Ahhhh can’t tell you, it’s a surprise !  
\- Then give it to me, pleeeaaase Jerome !”  
He rounded your shoulder with his arm and brought you against his chest, kissing your hair.  
“Not yet, you impatient brat.  
\- Then you’re not having yours !  
\- But you said…  
\- I lied, silly. You winked and got up to look in you bag and picked up a box in gift wrap.  
\- Can I…”

He tried to take it, but you stepped away and you rose it above your head, which made no sense since you were smaller than him. He stood up and tried to catch it but you ran through the flat, so he ran after you, and you were playing like kids for ten minutes before you got tired and fell over the bed. There he caught the box but agreed not to open it before he gave you your deserved gift. So, he looked under the bed and picked up a big box. You stared at it with big puppy eyes and he gave you a soft kiss before handing it to you. You told him to open his first, so he did and gave you the biggest smile ever when he saw the elegant gun with a silver “J” carved on the handle.  
“Dollface this is such a cute, special and accurate gift you chose there, warms my heart !”  
He came to kiss you deeply, with his tongue this time, his hand messing with your hair. Then he kissed your cheek and told you to open your gift. When you opened it, you saw a beautiful long silver chain necklace with a heart-shaped ruby pendant and gave him those puppy eyes again, out of words.  
“Jerome this is… This is so pretty…  
\- Glad you like it love ! Lemme tie it up.”  
He took it and came behind you to attach it, it fell right above the valley of your breasts, which was perfect to you. But then you started to wonder why such a big box for a necklace, and he answered :  
“Because there is a second compartment, and this is the part that cannot wait.”

You met his eyes and noticed they took that devilish look again, the one they had when he knew he had done something bad and was proud of it. His grin was seductively scary so you slowly opened the second compartment and looked inside. You screamed at first but then laughed hard, when you saw you worst enemy, highschool bully’s head covered in blood, a stupid scared look printed on her face forever now.  
“The necklace was hers, Jerome said, so I first robbed it but then decided to kill her when I realized who she was. Her body’s in a trash bin now.  
\- Guess this is where she belongs !”  
You were still laughing, and tears of joy rolled down your cheeks, this made Jerome laugh too and the two of you rolled on the bed, trying to catch your breath. When done, you picked up the box with that bitch’s head and place it on your desk, then came back in bed and cuddled with your loved ginger maniac.  
“Best Christmas ever for you doll, I hope so.  
\- It surely is baby, thank you so much.  
\- Come don’t give that “thank ya” speech, you know I love you.  
\- I love you too Jerome.”


End file.
